


任时光匆匆流去（2.4）（补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Kudos: 4





	任时光匆匆流去（2.4）（补档）

其实也没什么好说的。

很简单，就那天晚上他和武薰都喝多了，喝断片了，两个人跟神经病似的，一个始终沉默不言，不停给自己灌酒，另一个自说自话，说着说着就笑起来，笑着笑着又哭了。丝毫不顾店里其他人的怪异眼神，凭着酒劲儿发癫发疯。也不知道是谁突然喊，操他妈的开房谁不会！就你妈你有能耐是吗？好！看谁本事大！回头后悔了也别来求我！认识他妈你是谁啊！

话音落地换来一拍即合，两人勾肩搭背晃晃悠悠地朝附近旅馆走。接着就是一夜荒唐。等清醒了也晚了，哪怕落荒而逃也逃不开发生在昨晚的事实。三个多礼拜过去，武薰带着一纸验孕报告找到张艺兴，什么都没说，可彼此都清楚荒唐已成定局，侥幸心理终究是侥幸。

张艺兴花了整整三天半时间去消化这个冲击，三天半后，伴着绝望情绪接受了这件事。接下来就是见各自父母商量结婚。虽然撒谎早就谈了，但到底是生养自己的人，撒没撒谎，两家父母一眼就能看出来。挨了骂也挨了打，张艺兴甚至挨了武薰父亲扇过来的一耳光，打得脑袋都发懵。可闹得再凶也不能改变过去，只能认命接受。

一个月后匆匆举办了婚礼，八个多月后的除夕夜，小知了出生。

你看，多简单，简单到四百多个字就可以概括。但前因后果，但其中挣扎与消沉，哪里是四百多个字就能说明白。

婚礼日期一确定，张艺兴就去学校办理了辞职手续，梁教授的课也不去了，进入交响乐团的梦想就这样搁置下来。

周围人都惊讶于此，追问他为什么走，好端端的，怎么这么突然。他说不出真相，只托词有认识的长辈介绍了一份工作，在老家，父母催着回去。托词半真半假。是真的有长辈给介绍工作，就他老丈人，武薰的父亲。老丈人原本是师大教授，前两年赶下海潮办理了停薪留职，开了家进出口贸易公司，让张艺兴去公司帮忙。说是帮忙，其实就是盯着他，因为打心底觉得他不靠谱，怕他有花花肠子，毕竟没确定关系就把自己女儿肚子搞大，哪个当爹的能不上火？即便武薰说破天，说这件事两个人都有错，也得不到父亲对张艺兴的谅解。

对不起，我爸他就是太固执了。武薰解释道，又说，去就去吧，虽然有点累，但比当老师赚得多，等过两年，等孩子长大一些，你想干什么就干什么，我，我爸，我们不会拦你。

张艺兴听得想笑，合着错全在我身上了？结婚还不够，还要把我卖给你家？他面色沉郁，盯着武薰那张脸蛋细细扫了一遍五官，是漂亮，但也确实锋利。和某个人真是神似呢，就连名字都有几分相像……

黑天鹅，白天鹅，还有糊涂蛋王子。

“武薰，”张艺兴轻轻唤了声，“我们在那家馆子喝酒的时候你预料到接下来要发生什么吗？”

“……”

“你连当晚的情况都预料不到，明天又是什么光景也不清楚，又怎么会知道两年后是什么情况。”

武薰没吭气，两道细眉快拧成死疙瘩。

一时半刻的沉默过去，张艺兴抹了把脸，看向窗外已有巴掌大小的梧桐叶子。夏天快到了，知了也该鸣叫了。他点点头，答应了。

就这样，张艺兴带着两个行李箱逃也似的狼狈离开学校。一直到走出大门，直到上了车，他都在逼迫自己别去想“吴世勋”三个字，而那栋宿舍楼，他们作为邻居住了一年多的地方，他也逼自己看都不要看一眼。

但要做到不想不看真的太难了。张艺兴承认，无时无刻都在想吴世勋，想那个人会不会找他，天南海北地找，想那个人若是得知原因会不会恨他、厌他，有多恨，有多厌——

可你凭什么恨我厌我呢？你本就不在乎我，跟别人好了，都好到上床开房了，而这些事还是从别人嘴里得知，你连一个字都没有跟我讲过，那好，我的事，你也一个字都不要知道。

恨意，难过，委屈，种种复杂情绪交织在一起，然后化作报复留在了心里。

而随着小知了的出生长大，留在心里的报复渐渐淡了，变成街边的尘土叶上的露珠，风吹过，日升起，全都消散了。彼时，张艺兴看着怀里小小的婴儿，看着与他相似的眉眼，觉得就这么过下去也未尝不可，把从前一切收起来，顶着人夫人父的身份和武薰过完这一生。

“了之”这个名字就是这样来的。了之，了结，完结。

两家父母并不认为这个名字有多好，觉得挺丧气，尤其武薰父亲，当场就表态要重新取名。

不行，就这个名字，不换。张艺兴也很坚决，一改之前说什么都好、都答应的态度，破天荒对老丈人硬气。

眼看两人要吵起来，武薰突然出声打断。别改了，她说，就叫“了之”，我同意。她说话的时候用灼灼目光望着张艺兴，眼神透出来的情绪有些复杂，仿佛奚落，奚落他，你舍得了结吗？你以为叫个“了之”的名字就可以真的了之吗？又似是无奈认命，认了已成人妻人母的命，以前？去他妈的以前，再不要想起以前一天，哪怕一分钟都给我去他妈的。

转眼两年过去，虽然老丈人还是不怎么认可张艺兴，但估计惦记着外孙，便渐渐有了好脸色，工作上很少刁难，还给他升职，让他做自己的助理。工作变忙就意味着没什么时间练琴——对，他还想着他的音乐梦，还想着总有一天能去交响乐团。这个念头不亚于妄想，可万一呢？万一真的有这个机会，要是因为自己怠惰而没能抓住，那这辈子就真的什么念想都没有了。

已经没了吴世勋，再不能连音乐也失去。

至于武薰那边，刚结束哺乳期就去了父亲公司工作，她外语好，社交能力也强，公司大的订单都是她跑下来的，因此经常满世界飞，常常是清早还在家吃饭深夜就人在大洋彼岸某个城市的机场。

武薰忙，带孩子的任务自然落在张艺兴头上。他一个男人，没有“母性”这种基因的，想当然是手忙脚乱。好在两家母亲时常过来帮手，倒也不至于焦头烂额。

两人对比，颇有女主外男主内的架势。而小知了也和张艺兴最亲，学说话都是先学会“爸爸”这个称呼，对武薰却像对陌生人，见着会怕，会往张艺兴怀里躲。这要换做其他家庭，早就闹翻了，可武薰好像并不太在意，还反过来劝自己爹妈别跟张艺兴使脸色，小知了跟她不亲也是合情合理，谁让她忙到天天不着家。

何况艺兴一个人带孩子本来就够累，你们再别对他这不满那不满的。

合什么情？合理什么！万一他——

行了行了我知道了，挂了啊，喊登机呢。武薰匆匆挂了电话，把父亲的火堵了回去。

没能跟女儿发火，张艺兴就成了挨枪子儿的炮灰。就工作上的一点小失误，小到完全可以忽略，可老丈人借着这个由头对他劈头盖脸发了好一通脾气，骂得全公司的人都在看，真的，一丁点儿脸面都不留。

释迦摩尼都做不到inner peace。

等武薰回来后，张艺兴决定开诚布公好好谈一谈，然而还没张口就听到一句“我知道你想说什么”。

我也想了很久了，武薰轻声说道，垂下眼睛，半晌，抬起眼定定望着张艺兴。

“艺兴，我们……离婚吧。”

“……我、我不是这个意思，你误会——”

“我知道你不是，但我是。”

太突然了，张艺兴怔愣住，脑袋都有些不会转弯。

武薰起身从酒架拿了瓶红酒，给自己倒了小半杯，也给张艺兴倒了小半杯，她一口气喝光，皱了皱眉，继续说：“我也知道你心里一直有个人，了之——”她笑了下，“了什么啊，别自欺欺人了。”

张艺兴白了脸，也慌了神，反省到底是哪里出了错从而让武薰发现——没有啊，真的，可以摸着良心发誓，已经很久没再想起“吴世勋”这三个字。

“其实我也——算了，不说这个，”武薰又倒了小半杯红酒，和刚才一样，仰头一口气灌下，脸颊慢慢变红，“你对我的好我都清楚，你觉得就这样过完一辈子也不坏，我明白，可我觉得这样很糟糕，我想了整整两年，艺兴，我就想啊，人怎么可以违背心意地活着呢？这是不对的，人就活这一次，不能等死了才幡然醒悟，才后悔没能按照心意去活。”

“我——”

“别跟我说什么结都结了孩子都有了就这样活吧，我他妈最烦这种话！”

“……”

怕是说得急了，武薰微微喘着，脸色也好差，“我不想等死了才后悔，我想去追求自己想要的。”

“……”

“你也去吧，是好是坏不能强求，但最起码按照心意活了，最起码死的时候可以安心。”武薰举起高脚杯轻轻碰了下张艺兴手边的杯子，叹息般说：“艺兴，离婚快乐，祝你快乐。”说完便起身离开，穿上外套穿上鞋子，离开这个家。

一切来得这样突然，都不是商量，是通知，就根本不给人开口提问的机会。张艺兴恼火得要命，抓起杯子狠狠摔去地上。

啪嚓一声，水晶高脚杯顷刻变成不值一文的碎片，碎得满地都是。

真他妈窝囊！他捶了下桌子，愤恨瞪着一地碎渣，转而瞪视墙上的结婚照。眼睛里要滴血似的，眼白通红通红。

两年前结婚也好，刚才被通知离婚也罢，自己始终是被迫接受的角色，而当初被羞辱，接着从吴世勋的世界逃离开，人间蒸发下落不明，自己一直都是被动一方。

他恨武薰的自作主张，恨这个人把他拉进这段无可奈何的关系，等他好不容易适应了，却又先他一步跳出去。但也听明白武薰话里话外的意思：我本就不爱你，我不想再凑合着过下去，你也不要。

不要？这种事哪有说说那么容易，按照心意活……那不是比登天还难？

武薰向来是雷厉风行的性子，头天提出离婚，第二天就把离婚协议摆在张艺兴面前。张艺兴还处于气头上，想跟她吵，想质问，然而当目光落到页尾签名时，武薰头天跟他说的话从脑袋里冒出来：祝你快乐。

两年前，举办婚礼的前一天，张艺兴和武薰去外婆家吃午饭，离开时外婆叫住他，把他拉到一边轻声问，兴兴，你觉得快乐吗？他哑然，只得以沉默做应答。外婆叹口气，摇摇头苦笑了一下，继而说道，不快乐也没办法，你自己选的。

现在，此刻，有了重新选择的机会，哪怕还是选不到好结局，就像武薰说的，最起码按照心意活了，死的时候可以安心了。

他飞快眨眨眼睛，拿起笔，飞快签下名字。

按照离婚协议，小知了的抚养权归张艺兴。一来是孩子跟他最亲，二来也是武薰的工作需要她满世界跑，根本没时间照顾。而这套小三居也归张艺兴所有，理由还是那两个理由。别说岳父岳母不肯点头答应，张艺兴首先就不同意。

是，你是不常回国，就算回来也可以住你爸妈那儿，但这是你爷爷留给你的嫁妆，怎么能——

有什么能不能的。武薰不耐烦地打断。你也知道是爷爷留给我的啊，那这就是我的东西，我爱怎么处理怎么处理，谁都管不着。

真是个一意孤行的脾气，套句张艺兴妈妈的话，武薰那孩子哪里都好，除了脑子一热就想什么就要做什么，一点儿不顾后果。

两人商量来商量去，拉锯战半个月才把协议上有关房子这一项改为出钱买下。张艺兴一时半会儿拿不出这么多钱，只好跟父母借了一些，再加上这两年的积蓄，勉勉强强的才凑够。

至于其他琐碎，什么探视权什么抚养费的，基本没变，协议上原本怎么写就还怎么做。

想当然，换来的结果就是武薰父母大闹了一场，甚至要去法院告张艺兴。也不知道武薰是怎么跟他们说的，最后并没有闹上法庭，也不再纠结抚养权和房子的归属问题。

从提出离婚到一切尘埃落定，花去半年多时间，但张艺兴总觉得像过了好几年，身心俱疲，整个人好像都老了好几岁。

离婚也意味着工作没了。张艺兴认真考虑了好一阵子，考虑要不要回学校继续做老师，钱是不多，可稳定，有五险一金还有双休，方便他带孩子。但还是那句话，音乐始终是他想完成的梦想。

不过哪有那么容易啊，交响乐团的高门槛怎么可能容许人随随便便跨进去。那就退而求其次。张艺兴找了份中学音乐老师的工作，平时就清闲，期末更清闲。可也方便他继续学音乐。他找到梁教授，先为当初的突然离开道歉，而后诚恳表达还想学音乐的愿望。梁教授本就觉得他是好苗子，虽然气他当初说不学就不学，但伯乐也难寻千里马，末了，还是答应了。

又是一年过去，交响乐团下属的合唱团成立，梁教授推荐张艺兴去做钢琴伴奏，面试成功，复试的考核也顺利通过。就这样，他成为合唱团的伴奏老师，一直到现在。

“我说完了。”

张艺兴缩着肩膀，身体也往下滑了一些，像某种小动物那样蜷缩在副驾位置上，怯怯看着吴世勋的眼神也像极小动物。

吴世勋面无表情问：“没了？”

“嗯。”

“这就是小知了生日那天你跟我吵架的原因？”

“嗯……”

哪天不好，偏偏那天，一夜荒唐的结果真正来到人世那天。当时张艺兴又气又恨，觉得吴世勋是上门打他的脸，嘲笑他，你活该你知道吗？谁让你当初酒后乱性，活该，咎由自取。

见张艺兴脑袋越垂越低，吴世勋心思多敏锐，一下就猜到这人怕是又在自责。心下一软，靠过去，轻轻抚着柔软脸颊，再抬起下巴让张艺兴看着自己。

两人四目相对，有无数话要说，可要从何说起呢？吴世勋稍稍整理措辞，柔声道：“就像你说的，所有都已经乱套了，但……那个词怎么说？”他想了下，“归底结根？”

“归根结底。”张艺兴纠正。

“对，归根结底，”手上轻柔拨开挡了眼睛的额发，吴世勋重复：“归根结底，原因在我身上，”他举起手作发誓状，“我没有跟那个女孩子做过那种事，我发誓，除了你，”一吻落在面前人唇瓣，“艺兴，只有你。”

水润的下垂眼缓缓眨了眨，张艺兴轻轻发声：“我知道。”

“你知道就好——你知道？？？”

“……不然你以为我那天为什么突然去找你。”

彼时，张艺兴从吴世勋的暴躁发言里找到关键字：我喜欢你，很早就喜欢了。他把自己关在房间里想了将近一整天，那些乱七八糟的事情，从头到尾仔仔细细梳理一遍，后知后觉发现了疑点。

从未听世勋提起过那姑娘，以世勋的性子，以他们的关系，世勋若是喜欢，一早就会告诉他的。但是没有。何况家宝也说了啊，不清楚，没听说，家宝是他们班导员，班里谁跟谁搞对象了能不知道？

最后，也是最重要的，在那次短短的会面中，世勋看向那姑娘时可没有什么柔情蜜意。

怎么过去这么多年才发现？记忆啊，怎么非要等这么多年才明晰，才让我回过神？倒也是，从前未尝过爱情，又如何懂得柔情蜜意四个字。

但还是要再确定一下。

张艺兴打着回母校看望老师的幌子，找到当初带吴世勋的教授，兜了一圈把真相问了出来。

世勋是当年那批留学生里最聪明的一个，教授微微笑着回忆，抿了口茶水，说，也是最能吃苦的，我带他四处跑着找原材料，晚上回不去就只能在县上旅馆凑合一夜，天没亮就得起来赶到工地，好不容易忙完这一摊还要忙他的论文，他那个中国话真是不怎么灵光，也就日常交流能用，碰上专业词语就得一边翻词典一边写论文，忙到几乎天天睡我办公室，有几次在工地折腾到二半夜，困得站在那儿就睡着了，真让人看得心疼……

教授慢吞吞说着，张艺兴就沉默地听着，越听越难过，越听越懊悔，手指尖抠着杯子抠得都发麻。

跟教授道了别，他先去幼儿园接小知了，把孩子送回家后便匆匆出门配钥匙，再带着钥匙匆忙赶到设计所找吴世勋。

天知道那一刻心里有多害怕，怕吴世勋已经放弃，再不想和自己纠缠了——也存了饱满盼望，盼望兜了这么多年的这一圈可以就此停下，就此，有情人终成眷属。

好在盼望成真，终于不用再熬着过日子了。

“我说完了，”张艺兴笑起来，转了下手腕握住吴世勋的手，“我们回家吧。”

“等等。”

“……又怎么了？”

吴世勋抓抓脸揉揉鼻子，“还有个问题，你……你和武薰，你们……几次？”

“什么几次？”  
他清了清喉咙，挺直腰背装出一副严肃模样，“夫妻生活。”

“……”

这要怎么回答啊……张艺兴又缩回座位，路上一闪而过的车灯光照亮他开始发红的脸。

“多久一次？”  
“这种事就……反正就……”

“多久？”

吴世勋板了脸，眼睛虚着，车里黑，表情看着怪吓人的。张艺兴知道，要是不说，这人就会跟他较劲下去。真是，还说我固执呢，我看你也挺固执。他腹诽道。转而对上面前人的深沉目光，磨蹭半天才伸出一根手指。

“一次？”不可能吧，结婚两年就一次？

“一个月……一次，大概。”

一个月一次，结婚两年，二十四个月，刨去武薰怀孕坐月子，两年下来满打满算应该有十二次。虽然也就跟他们一个月的次数差不多，但怎么想怎么……不爽，非，常，不，爽。

吴世勋垂眼哼笑，“一次多久？”

……小心眼儿吧。

“说话。”

真是服了……张艺兴索性破罐子破摔，眼一闭，梗着脖子不快地喊：“一小时！”

“……再说一遍。”

张艺兴怂了，“十几分钟……吧？——哎呀忘了忘了！那种事有什么好算的！”

见吴世勋皱眉，还“啧”了一声，他连忙找补：“我和武薰都忙！一个月一次已经很多了！”

“如果你们不忙呢？”吴世勋笑得凉兮兮，“是不是就一周一次？嗯？一天一次？一次一小时？”

“怎么可能！你当我跟你一样那么爱折腾人吗？！吃了药似的，亢奋得跟……跟……”

“跟什么？说啊。”

吴世勋哼哼两声，皮笑肉不笑的，一双下三白眼睛带刺儿一样，看得张艺兴再不看吭气，生生把后面那个“驴”字咽回肚子里。

哎呦……这人怎么这么小心眼儿啊……陈芝麻烂谷子的事情有什么好掰扯……

“下车。”吴世勋突然冷冰冰发话。

张艺兴以为这人真的生气了要跟他翻脸，急得直扒着车门不肯松手，嘴上也直念叨错了错了你没有吃药你就是、是爱我，行了吧，爱我。

这还差不多。吴世勋心里暗爽，面上却还是凉兮兮地笑了下，转而下车，打开副驾车门，拉着张艺兴直奔前面十米远处的酒店。

“不行不行！小知了还在家呢！我们回家再——”

“回家当着小知了的面吗？”

“那更不行了！”

“那就走吧，”吴世勋低头逼近张艺兴，对着人耳朵轻佻地吹了口气，“要不然……我抱你？”

耳朵是张艺兴全身上下最敏感的部位，被这么吹了一下，他当即就软了脚，脑袋也有点不灵光，何况后面还跟着一剂猛药——

“艺兴，”吴世勋的目光柔得不能再柔，“我想和你做，想要你。”

“……嗯。”

唉，真是，都三十出头了，怎么还对情话抵抗不能。

张艺兴盯着前面人的宽阔肩背，懊恼自己没出息，又傻乎乎笑起来。

两人刚进房间就啃起来，抱得紧紧的，一边啃一边脱衣服。虽然做过很多次，张艺兴还是有些受不了吴世勋的热情，尤其当被咬脖子咬肩膀，怎么还咬脸啊！他幽怨地瞪着眼睛，心说，是狗吗？见着肉就啃。

身上人怎么可能不知道他在想什么，直起腰，居高临下地看着，一双眼和扫描仪似的，把他全身上下从头到脚一寸寸看过去，最后，回到眼睛位置，目光软下来，俯身继续接吻。

吻又柔软又让人心动，嘴唇贴着嘴唇磨一磨，再伸出舌尖顶进嘴巴里，勾着舌头纠缠不清，末了退出来，舔舔嘴角，舔舔下巴，小狗狗一样，怪痒，也怪喜欢。

张艺兴被亲得七荤八素，被吴世勋握着手抚摸身体，从笔直锁骨到结实的胸膛，再到长着八块腹肌的小腹，一边摸，一边想，世勋身上怎么滑溜溜的，真好摸，还想，世勋那么忙，也不见锻炼啊，怎么就有胸肌腹肌呢？再看看自己，最近贪嘴，腰上又长肉了。

“艺兴，接吻要专心。”

他被摆正脑袋，于是望见一双深邃眸子，清楚瞧见眸子里的热切爱意。

多好，自己被这个人爱着，兜兜转转绕了那么大一圈，仍朝自己扔来多到拿不下的爱意。

“世勋，”张艺兴捧起吴世勋的脸，亲了下，“爱我。”

还用说吗？早就在爱了。

酒店床头柜里备着情趣用品，基本的润滑剂安全套，还有进阶玩意儿，跳蛋按摩棒什么的。吴世勋只拿了润滑剂，套子看着就很廉价，根本比不上专门买来的樱桃口味，至于跳蛋按摩棒那些……只开了三个小时的钟点房，没时间用，押后再说。

吴世勋怕弄疼张艺兴，挤了将近半管润滑剂在手上，仔细涂抹后穴入口，时不时伸一个指节进去抽插，又轻柔按摩前面已经勃起的器官，指腹来回摩挲顶端胀红。他们做了很多次，这具身体早已被调教得敏感，不消片刻就惹来张艺兴细细呻吟，腿张开，一双脚直往吴世勋腰侧上挂。

身下人的双眸变得水润，眉头挑起，偶尔因为快感轻轻皱一下，饱满唇瓣微微张着，能看见里面嫩红舌尖。吴世勋低头含住那两片嘴唇，一边接吻，一边给自己下身粗大的东西套上套子，然后扶着肉棒抵住穴口，慢慢挺腰插了进去。

“呜……”

肉棒粗大硬热，张艺兴一时适应不了，身体有些僵硬，可他知道自己正被吴世勋爱着，便努力放松，想回报同样、甚至更多的爱意给身上这个人。

“没关系，慢慢来。”

“嗯……”

说要慢，但真的好难做到。咬着肉棒的小穴又紧又湿，进去时能感觉到层叠嫩肉的抗拒，可也就那一下而已，那一下过去了，就乖乖让路，乖乖给他放行。

吴世勋慢慢吐出一口气，双手掐着张艺兴的膝盖窝把两条腿几乎压在人肩膀上。股间春情一眼就看尽——湿湿红红的穴口可怜地咬着粗大肉棒，会阴鼓胀，阴茎充血变成娇艳的红色，硬硬翘起来，偶尔有一丝透亮腺液从铃口溢出。他看得脑袋发热，忽然一下直直插进去，整根都没入。

“疼——”张艺兴疼得脸蛋有些发白，掐着吴世勋胳膊的手弓起指节，指甲快嵌进皮肉。身上人心疼他，把埋在屁股里的东西抽出半截，一双手也揉按起奶尖。

这样才稍微得了舒服，便再次酥软下来，迷迷糊糊享受伺候。

吴世勋看着，愈发疼爱，也愈发忍得难受。穴眼儿里面紧致湿滑，动一动就发出很轻的咕叽咕叽的声响。

怎么能叫人忍得住……唉……他叹口气，有点儿发愁地看着张艺兴。

“不是做过很多次了吗？怎么还这么紧？”

“啊？”

张艺兴傻乎乎看着吴世勋，心想，这是夸他还是抱怨啊？没来得及问出口就被翻过去跪趴着，屁股高高翘起，摆出任人随便搞的姿势。下一秒，真的被随便搞了。身后男人掐着他的腰，下身剧烈晃动起来，硬热肿胀的肉棒在屁股里重重抽插，每次都是整根进去，恨不能把囊袋也塞进去似的，顶得他身形不稳，不得不用手撑着床头。可这也让腰肢被迫弯成C字形，很吃苦，搞得他总想推开身后男人，好喘口气松快松快。

见那只细白的手不停往自己小腹上摸，吴世勋骨头都酥了，握住手反绞在腰后，喘着粗气命令张艺兴老实点。

“……别乱摸。”不然真的要开始发疯。

张艺兴回头，可怜兮兮，“腰……疼的……”

这样啊……

吴世勋无奈笑了下，把身下人抱起来抱进怀里，让坐在他跨上，他一只手勾住腰，另一只手来回抚摸怀里的白软皮肉，用九浅一深的技法肏干逼他发疯的穴眼儿。

双人床发出嘎吱响动，张艺兴也在吴世勋怀里哼哼唧唧地叫床，声音软绵绵的，带着撒娇，仔细听还有那么一丁点嗲嗲的劲儿。他最喜欢怀里人这样对他叫床，一激动，屁股里的东西又大了一圈。想当然是换了一句埋怨，委屈巴巴埋怨他，怎么又大了……啊……嗯……

糟糕，再听下去真的会心脏爆开。

吴世勋扭着张艺兴的下巴，用接吻把叫床声堵回去——好像更糟糕了，发不出声的叫床变成吚吚呜呜的音调，软趴趴，可怜极似的。只好把人松开，下身也停了进出抽插，琢磨要怎么做才不会被惹得发疯。

然而张艺兴似乎想岔了，以为吴世勋觉得这个姿势累，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，转身按倒人，再张着腿坐去胯上，一边拿害羞目光望着，一边伸手到腿中间，揉了几下肉棒就慢慢坐下去，主动晃起屁股套弄。

难得见到这人在情事上主动，吴世勋的兴致又高了好几倍，扶住张艺兴的胯骨，挺腰配合套弄动作。

大概是因为自己掌握了主动权，知轻重，知道怎么做会更舒服，才几十下而已，张艺兴就爽得细细打哆嗦，叫床声也越来越激烈，世勋，世勋，这样喊着，还含糊不清地说舒服，说世勋好厉害。他深陷情欲，无意识放快套弄肉棒的速度，屁股打在大腿上啪啪啪直响，穴眼儿里流出黏糊糊的汁液，搞得哪里都是。

吴世勋的脑袋快成一滩浆糊，一边回应爱人的呢喃，一边爱不释手地抚摸对方肌肤，摸到腰上时轻轻掐了下，手感不错，软软的。于是多掐了好几下，惹来张艺兴责怪的一眼。

“别掐了……疼的……”

“谁让你长胖了。”

“我才——啊——”

才什么？才懒得听。

吴世勋重又推倒张艺兴，压着人激烈肏干后穴，里面嫩肉绞着他越来越紧，撞到深处凸起时就紧紧收缩一下，阴茎跳了跳，腺液带着白汁一起涌出来，哭了似的。他看着，忽然拿指腹堵住。

“你——”

“嘘……”嘴巴贴上身下人敏感的耳朵，含住耳垂吮了吮，再细细舔舐耳廓，“今天艺兴要等我射了才能高潮。”

……强盗。

张艺兴乜了一眼，嘟着红红的嘴巴抱怨，就你那个跟吃了药一样的——唔！别、别顶……

“还说吗？”

“不说了……呜……我错了……慢、慢点……”

对不起，讨饶没用。吴世勋哼哼笑了两声，故意往深处凸起上大幅度顶弄。身下人被他干得酥软，一双眼失了神般，水水的，柔柔的。他起了坏心眼，趁张艺兴没注意，抽出肉棒摘了套子重新插进后穴。

肉贴肉的感觉确实好棒，两个人都舒服得直叹息，张艺兴更是弓起后腰不住地发抖，一身白嫩皮肉红透了，也渗出一层薄汗，手心里满是汗水，抓不住吴世勋。

“抱我……”

“嗯。”

于是被抱住，贴上同样炙热汗湿的身体，恍惚觉得那身体是围墙，替自己挡住了外面风雪。积年累月下，围墙需要修补，没关系，自己会认真修补好的，用热切情爱，认认真真修补完整。

真就像吴世勋说的，硬逼着张艺兴等他射了才能高潮。那个坏心眼的家伙，用跳蛋的线缠住阴茎根部，掐着屁股又快又狠地抽插好多下，直到发出一声闷哼才停下来，绷紧小腹，在屁股里射出大股大股黏稠白汁。

张艺兴早就难受到直哭喊，骂吴世勋混蛋，说讨厌他，再不要和他做了。

“不和我？你还想和谁？和武薰？”

这人！哪壶不开提哪壶！

但也只是嘴上讨个便宜。便宜讨到，就松开束缚，就含住胀得紫红的阴茎一下一下舔舐，一边舔，一边拿手指在后穴里抠挖，像是抠出刚射进去的精液，可实际是要惹人发疯。

张艺兴爽得要死，也难过得要死，一时不知是该抗拒还是顺从，只好用嘴巴讨饶，哼哼唧唧求吴世勋把手拿出去，不然真的——

“真的什么？”吴世勋松了嘴里的东西，一只手继续抽插后穴，另一只手的指尖往紧缩的囊袋中间按，按了几下就听见张艺兴拔高嗓音尖叫，身子剧烈哆嗦着，精液和尿水似的从铃口喷出来，射得差不多了，几滴淡黄色液体慢慢往外流。

真的失禁了啊……

吴世勋窃喜。这招真管用，下次还要再来。

下次？张艺兴气坏了，手脚还软着就打算穿衣服回家。可他哪里是吴世勋的对手，力气敌不过不说，更架不住说在耳边的甜言蜜语，三两句就哄得他软了态度，甚至哄着他休息一会儿，喘过这口气就再做一次。

“不能再做了……”张艺兴可怜巴巴，“真的该回家了……”

“还有两个小时才能退房。”

才能？用错词了吧？应该是——

“这么晚了，打扰前台多不好。”

可她们应该有值夜班的——

“挺贵的，别浪费。”

“……哦。”

吴世勋想笑，这人怎么变得这么财迷，竟是什么理由都比不上一句“挺贵的”。不过也怪可爱。他爱得要命，对着张艺兴又亲又摸的，哄得人晕头转向，乖巧靠在他怀里等着再做一次。

但是这次不能太久，你真的跟吃药一样——

……

好好，我错了，我不说了。

三个小时是真的没有浪费一分一秒，要不是张艺兴最后累到说话都没力气，恐怕还会答应吴世勋做第三次。等回到家，已然连上楼都不肯迈一步，被爱人打横抱着吭哧吭哧爬到五楼。家里没亮灯，小知了估计已经睡了。吴世勋低头看看怀里的人，再看着这个家里简单朴素的布置，幸福感宛如涨潮的海水在他心中翻滚。他亲了下张艺兴，再蹭蹭柔软的脸蛋，只觉对这个人真的是爱得要命。

吴世勋去接幼儿园小知了，然后开车直接奔商场。新开了一家火锅店，和张艺兴说好今天下班后去尝尝。

又能吃好吃的，幼儿园的音乐课也被老师夸了，小知了高兴坏了，一路上一张小嘴说个没完，叽叽喳喳，真就像只小家雀儿。吴世勋倒也不嫌烦，一边听一边乐呵呵回应。

路上有点堵，等吴世勋带着小知了赶到商场时已经有些晚，他怕张艺兴等得着急，干脆抱起小知了小跑着朝火锅店去。小书包在背上叮铃桄榔响，小知了扒着吴世勋肩头笑得快背过气。

“勋哥你怎么跟逃难的一样，你慢点走，我爸不会跟你生气。”

吴世勋哭笑不得，“张了之你怎么又长胖了。”天……沉死了……

眼看着快到火锅店，吴世勋一个急刹车站定，小知了被晃了一下，耳朵撞上肩膀，哎呦哎呦直喊疼。

“勋哥，走啊。”

吴世勋一把捂住小知了的嘴，闪身躲进拐角，做贼似的往扶梯那边看。

“勋哥，你看什么呢？”

“那个人……是不是你妈？”

小知了顺着看过去，看了半天，不高兴地嘟哝：“我才不要叫她妈。”

吴世勋无奈掐了下小知了的脸蛋，转而继续偷窥，就见武薰拉着一个女人的手，高兴得跟捡了钱似的，一双眼不看路，净往人脸上黏，要不是那个女人拉了一把，恐怕都能和迎面走来的路人撞上。

小知了不耐烦起来，催吴世勋快走，有什么好看的。小脸皱巴巴的模样和张艺兴生气时候有几分相似。

走是走了，但心里还有点儿泛波澜。所以，是这样吗？怪不得武薰当时要离婚。转念心疼起自己的人，很是替张艺兴抱不平。

“小知了。”

“嗯？”

“别告诉你爸我们刚才看见谁。”吴世勋沉声叮嘱道。

小知了歪着脑袋眨巴眼睛，“谁啊？”

他笑起来，“没谁。”抬眼看向火锅店，店里，张艺兴就坐在床边低头翻菜单，或许是感应到视线，抬头朝这边望过来，脸上挂着柔柔的笑，颊边有个浅浅酒窝。

商场的背景音乐换到下一首，耳畔响起女歌手清冷也高傲的歌声，唱着倔强，唱着一意孤行。但那已经成歌，不是吗？后来还是等来了好结局。

“走，我们去吃饭。”

和爱的人坐在一张桌子边好好吃一顿饭，好好的，说一会儿话。


End file.
